Lycanthropy
Lycanthropy is the mythological or folkloric condition of a human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf or a therianthropic hybrid wolf-like creature called a werewolf, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction (e.g. via a bite or scratch from another werewolf). Early sources for belief in lycanthropy are Petronius and Gervase of Tilbury. Clinical lycanthropy is defined as a rare psychiatric syndrome that involves a delusion that the affected person can transform into, has transformed into, or is a non-human animal. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, lycanthropy appears at least twice in the cartoon show. In the episode "I Was A Brainy Weresmurf," Brainy wound up turning into a Weresmurf after receiving a scratch from an unpleasant-smelling flower. After some research in his lab, Papa Smurf discovers that "a pure-hearted Smurf" can become a weresmurf if the sap of a Moon flower enters his body. The cure turned out to be a collar made of silver root and garlic, which had to be given to Brainy before midnight of the following day. If not done, he would have been cursed to become a weresmurf at each full moon for the rest of his life. Thankfully, he was saved by his fellow Smurfs and managed to make friends with the forest wolf family through the experience by the end of the episode. In "Wolf in Peewit's Clothing", Radna used wolf gravy to transform Peewit into a werewolf so that he could capture a few Smurfs to restore Radna's magical abilities. Greedy in the same episode was changed into a weresmurf by eating the same gravy. Both were able to be cured by the ingestion of garlic. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories Tapper in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series believes that King Nebuchadnezzar in the Holy Bible had suffered what the Psyches would call "clinical lycanthropy" when God had cursed him into having the mind of a beast when he was driven out of his kingdom and into the wilderness for seven seasons. Besides Brainy and Greedy turning into weresmurfs, Crazy at times suffers from clinical lycanthropy as he can be found on the night of the full moon howling at the moon like a wolf. Brainy's transformation in particular required the use of the Imaginarium to purge himself of the urges that he was feeling (most likely sexual ones). Lycanthropes are identified as werefolk in the Smurfs' Book Of Fantastic Peoples. According to its legend, werefolk can be stopped permanently by a silver-tipped dart piercing into them, which Duncan McSmurf carries on his person in case it was ever necessary to put down a Smurf that is stuck in a permanent were-Smurf state. Expanded Animated Universe The Season 11 episode, "Return of the Weresmurf," is a contingency that refers back to the mainstream cartoon show. In it, Moxette learns of the Weresmurf curse and how Brainy was once turned into such a creature. Although it was established that he was cured and needs not to worry about future transformations, Moxette's curiosity is peaked, and so she and Smurfette create an Imaginarium setting where he is a Weresmurf again. More to come later! Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Hero Smurf was transformed into a weresmurf through the transmittance of the Wolfbane Spell by being bitten by a wolf-fish. During the events of the story, as Papa Smurf looks for the antidote, the Smurfettes decide to have fun with their new pet by playing games with him, primarily fetch and smurfball. Sassette asks if he can stay that way, but of course Wonder kindly states that he can't. Glovey stories In the Smurf Me Up series, Glovey Smurf dresses up as a weresmurf as part of his performance and dances with zombie Smurfs. Hauvon Expanded Universe The Maenad is the only character in the Hauvon Expanded Universe story series who has been identified as a werewolf so far. Aeon of the Champion (AoC Universe) Some wild gods, such as '''Fenrir the Forest Guardian, '''are lycanthropes. Children born on the day of a Full Moon have a high chance of receiving a Mark of the Stars. Legend has it that full moon children born with this mark are cursed with lycantrophy powers, allowing them to become werewolves. Moonhowl Mount is the theorised site of werewolf transformation, where cursed children may invite the transformative energies of the Moon into their spirits by signalling to her, in the form of a high-pitched howl. Category:Abilities Category:Unusual medical conditions Category:Open to Community Category:Mythical creatures and characters Category:Supernatural abilities